


The Best Games

by Keitorin, TomatoGraffiti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Collaboration, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Explicit Sex, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoGraffiti/pseuds/TomatoGraffiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan seems the type to have you in some erotic scenario before you even know what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Games

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration:** (TomatoGraffiti's words) lol if I were a country, I'd probably have mace on me at all times. Just in case. France is a nice guy and all, but he can be quite forward. Drunk!England is a force to be reckoned with, **Japan seems the type to have you in some erotic scenario before you even know what's going on** , Russia's damn huge, Prussia's crazy...it's all rather dangerous o_o
> 
>  **Author's Note:** And so this was born. XD She wrote the beginning, I finished it up. I reread it recently and thought it'd be cool if someone else could get a laugh out of it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Axis Powers Hetalia. I write for fun, not profit.

"Don't mind the blindfold Alfred-san, it's part of the game."

"You always have awesome games, Kiku!"

"Arigatou. Would you mind spreading your legs a bit..?"

"Hm? Oh, sure!"

"Good, Alfred-san."

"No pro- WHOAH! That's cold. What is that?"

"Sorry, it'll warm up in a moment."

"O-okay, but...what-? Ah! K-Kiku, what kind of game is this?"

"Don't worry Alfred-san, it'll feel good soon..."

"That's not the question! N...nnn!"

"Does it feel good?"

"Feels...weird...nnng! What the hell was _that_?"

"That, Alfred-san, was your prostate."

"Ah, ahhh! _Kiku_!"

"How do you like this game?"

"..."

"Hnn... Hey, why'd you stop! I like it, I like it!"

"... ...Fuck! Harder..."


End file.
